POF to ATM
by IzLiz
Summary: The group was having great fun, but apparently not enough. The group of seven just Added Two More. Let's see how hot the party gets now. Third addition to GNO to BNH
1. Chapter 1

Soul's POV

We managed to fuck again when we woke up, and Black*Star asked where Blare was. "For all I know the cat is at the pier hoping some fishermen will give her fish." I laughed but saw the disappointed look on his face. "Why? What did you want her for?"

"I wanted her to join..." He mumbled and my nose started to bleed. Him acting shy and then picturing the hot kitty join our party was almost to much to handle. I started getting hard already and I slugged him in the arm. "Then we should ask her."

Kid scuffed his foot and looked at the ground. "Can Chrona join too?" I got even harder. "H-How the hell are we gonna have..." I stopped to count. "NINE! Nine of us all fuck?" Maka came up from behind and grabbed my crotch, making me yelp. "Easy," She smiled. "Do what we did last night, just with Chrona in your spot and you in Black*Stars then Black*Star can be behind Tsubaki and Blare can be licking Patty."

I turned around and kissed her. "How the hell are you so smart?" She laughed against my lips and pulled away. "How are you so eager?" I felt my cheeks get hot and I covered my face with my hair. "Uncool." She laughed and started pumping making my back arch. "Fuck! Maka!"

Just then we heard the door open and Blare call out. "Soul~" I grabbed Maka's hand and called out. "In here Blare." Black*Star perked instantly and as Blare came through the door he tackled her.

Black*Star's POV

I pinned the kitty to the floor below me and her eyes went wide. "Black*Star-kun?" Her eyes wandered over all of us and say that none of us were closed. Almost instantly she smiled and licked my cheek. "Does Blare finally get to have fun?" Soul chuckled and gave her a nod.

"Yay!" See pulled me down and started kissing me. I couldn't help but moan and pull her closer, while feeling myself get hard. Her hand trailed down my chest and across my member. A shiver went down my spine and I pulled her dress over her head. I felt a pair of arms grab me by my waist and pull me off Blare. Simultaneously we said "HEY!" but Kid didn' care and he dropped me on the floor. "Wait until we get Chrona!"

"Nya!" Blare pouted, and I crossed my arms. "Then get Chrona's ass over here." Maka pulled out her cell and called Chrona. "Hey, Chrona. Can you come over...Yay! Thank you!" She hung up the phone. She be here in a few. "Then can I have one round with Blare? Please?" Soul shrugged and Maka rolled her eyes. "Yes!"

I pulled Blare back into my arms and kissed her hungrily. The purple haired kitty purred and wrapped her arms around my neck. My lips trailed down her jaw and neck then to her breasts. A moan escaped her lips and she wrapped her legs around me. I slide off her panties and pushed my finger inside her.

"Black*Star!" She moaned. I quickly added a second finger and wiggled then inside her, her back arching higher. I felt her hand around my wrist and she shoved my fingers in deeper. Adding a third finger I pumped them in and out until she started to tighten. "I-I'm about to-" I pulled my fingers out and she gave me a pained expression. "B-Black*Star?" A smile went to my lips and I pushed my length into her.

"BLACK*STAR!" She screamed, almost instantly tightening around me. I moaned and thrusted hard and fast, getting close to release myself. She dug her nail into my skin and it hurt like hell but it wasn't go to over power the pleasure I was having. Her walls tightened around me harder and I couldn't hold back anymore and released deep inside her.

I hope you like it so far!

(Dark Side: ...she's to good at sex scenes.)

*laughs* Thank you Dark. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Soul's POV

I couldn't help but watch as the to climaxed together, panting and moaning in pleasure. "Damn Chrona is slow." I mumbled getting harder with every moan that came from the kitty's mouth. Kid came over and dropped to his knee in front of me. "Let me help, Soul."

My eyes widened as his mouth pressed against my member. I closed my eyes and let the wonderful sensation fill me. His tongue dragged up and down my shaft and I moaned. After covering me in his saliva her did the cruelest thing ever. Cold breath blew across my most sensitive area and I gasped feeling my self harder than ever.

"KID!" A small chuckle came from him and he took me in his mouth and began fingers twined in his hair and I pushed farther into grazed my skin and I bucked into his mouth. "K-Kid!" I moaned loudly, getting extremely close. "F-Faster!" He obliged greatly, bobbing his head fast and using his hand to squeeze my balls.

My body couldn't take it anymore, and I exploded into his mouth. Knees shaking, I held his shoulder so I wouldn't fall. Slowly he took his mouth away and licked his smiling lips. "You taste amazing!" His eye glazed back at my member like he wanted more, but there was a knock at the door.

Kid's eyes seemed to light up at as Chrona's voice was heard in the apartment. "Maka? Soul?" A smile spread across Maka and Kid's faces almost simultaneously. "In here Chrona!" My meister called cheerfully. Kid got to his feet and watched the door with lust filled eyes. "Calm down Kid." Liz said playfully.

Chrona came in the room and stopped when she saw us. "M-M-Maka, wh-why is everyone n-n-naked? I-I-I c-can't d-deal with this!" Ragnarok appeared from her back and hit her in the face. "Chrona, you baka! Stop being a wuss and just join the pigs in there fun!"

I started laughing at his comment, and Maka chopped me on the head. Kid smiled at Chrona and stepped closer. "Chrona will you join us please?" Her cheeks turned pink and I knew the reaper just got his answer. Never before had I seen Kid look so...HOT!

His eyes seemed to go wild and his body language matched. He pulled Chrona to him and pressed his lips hard against hers. The pink hair demon sword's eyes went wide but soon closed and she kissed back, melting into the golden eyed boy's arms.

Black*Star's POV

Kid was sucking face while Liz pulled me off Blare and started copying her meister. My body started getting hard again and I pushed her into the wall, using my hands to massage her breast. Her back arched some and she moaned into my mouth.

For a moment everything seemed quite quiet, that is until Blare tackled Soul. "Blare!" He gasped as he hit the floor and I couldn't help but laugh. Maka chuckled and pulled Blare from him. "I'm not going to stand around and get fucked in pairs." In a flash she pulled Chrona from Kid a started setting everyone up. "It's just like you to be in charge Maka." I laughed.

Short I know. It's a set up chapter.

(Dark Side: Still hot.)

*rolls eyes* Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Soul's POV

Standing behind Chrona, I looked over her perfect skin and brushed my fingers lightly against it. She shuttered and glanced back at me a blush on her cheeks. I couldn't help but smile at her and press my lips lightly to soft lips moved with mine. "Soul! Don't start yet!" Maka scolded. I broke our sweet kiss and rolled my eyes a the sandy haired girl. "Maka, it's just a kiss. I'm not inside her." Chrona's blush grew brighter at my words.

Black*Star came over and looked at the small girl in front of me. "C-Can I kiss you too?" He asked her shyly and I felt myself get hard once again. "Black*Star, why the hell are you acting shy? Just stop it. It makes me that much more horny!" A smile broke across his face. "Sorry Soul."

Chrona giggled and pressed her lips to Black*Star's. The ninja put a hand behind her neck and pulled her closer. "Soul can I switch spots with you?" Kid looked at me with a pleading glance. I shrugged and pulled Black*Star from Chrona and put him in his spot, while switching with Kid. "Alright, Im not waiting any longer." I thrust into Maka, who was on her hands and knees in front of me. "Soul!" Maka gasped. I chuckled and started moving at a decent pace.

Black*Star's POV.

Kid helped Chrona undress while the rest of us stayed busy. Tsubaki pulled me over to her and kissed me lightly before turning around and kissing Chrona, who's eyes got wide in surprise. Kid chuckled and whispered to he, quiet loudly. "This is gonna hurt." Within an instant her face went from confusion to pain. "KID!" Kid's eyes seemed to go crossed and he bit his lip.

Maka made Soul move closer so she could like the demon swords crotch, while Tsubaki kissed her more. Liz brought Soul's lips to her own while Patty fingered her from behind. Tsubaki turned her head around and gave me a lusty look. "Black*Star, fuck me already." Gladly I pushed into her from behind, copy Kid and going cross eyed from how much tighter she was. Lastly Blare joined out group and began kissing me, while Patty used her other hand to finger her as well.

Maka glanced up at PAtty and smirked before pushing her fingers into her as well. "Maka!" Patty whipped her head to the sassy girl on her knees. "I would have laughed but I couldn't. The other two who didn't have their mouth occupied were Kid and Patty. They probably would have kissed too if they weren't separated by the rest of us.

After, maybe five minutes, Chrona couldn't hold on anymore. "Ahh!" Kid gasped from behind her and orgasmed with her. Within moment of each other we came. Maka was after Kid, then Soul. Blare and Liz came at the same time then Tsubaki, Patty, and lastly myself.

We all collapsed into a pile and were covered in sweat and cum. We all panted hard and I started making out with my first partner out of it all, Soul. "This would have never been possible without you," I mused. Soul smirked and pulled me closer. "It's hasn't been just us for a while now has it?" I shook my head. White hair damped with sweat, Soul sat up and pulled me into his lap. "I suggest we break into pairs now. I call Black*Star."

*grins* Back to twos! and one three, lol.

(Dark Side: YES! More StaSo!)

Now I'll let you help chose the pairs. Go to my profile and vote! And don't forget to review!


End file.
